The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 7: Impossible Keyboard
Impossible Keyboard is the 7th episode of The Bunker. Part 1: Birth of a SCIENCE. BLAAAR Narrator: THE CITY OF- um, I mean... THE BUNKER! I wonder that adventures await us today! Tornadospeed: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEZ!!!!!!! DIS CAN'T BE MissingNo: What happened? Did you break your Portal game again? Tornadospeed: No I fixed that yesterday. I can't find any old Windows 98 computers. Bob: Why would you need that? Tornadospeed: Cuz I got a REEEEEEEEEEEALY cool and random idea and I need those old classic keyboards for it. Bob: Then tell us the idea. Tornadospeed: Nah, it will spoil this episode for the viewers. 4th Wall: (cracks yet again) ;_; whyyyyyy... (sob) Tornadospeed: You'll just have to wait 'til it's done. (runs off) Tornadospeed: Huzzah, it's almost done! Gray Pea Shooter: I Toranadospeed! I stole all your Twinkies! *Runs away* Tornadospeed: Hmmm... *presses "Summon Twinkies" key on my device* Tornadospeed: Huzzah! More Twinkies! Gray Pea Shooter: *Runs in* Can I have thoese twinkies? Thanks! *Steals* Tornadospeed: Steal all you want, I can summon more! Just like Maxwell's notebook, my keyboard can summon any object. *presses "Summon Twinkies" key* Gray Pea Shooter: I can steal teh Twinkies all day! Tornadospeed: *presses Freeze key* *GPS freezes* Tornadospeed: *presses Thaw key* *GPS thaws* Gray Pea Shooter: What just happened? Tornadospeed: Random science! I'm off to show everyone else. *Runs off* Gray Pea Shooter: :/ *Hides some c4 under TS's desk* U NO MAKE FUN OF ME. (GPS runs behined wall) At The Teen's Lair... Selena Gomez: I'm bored. Justin Bieber: Ugh. Rebecca, any good ideas for finally catching the little brats in that Bunker? Rebecca Black: (shakes head) Justin Bieber: UUGGH. Fred: (walks in) HEY ITS FREED! Justin Bieber: Excellent. The spy has returned. So? What have those brats been up to!? Fred: THEY HAVE AN IMPOSSIBLE KEYBOARD AND IT'S MESSING UP MY BRAIINNNN!!!!! Selena Gomez: (facepalm) Justin Bieber: Wouldn't an Impossible Keyboard be... impossible? Fred: AUUGG MY BRAIN HUURTS!!!!1 Miley Cyrus: Impossibility is just what we need to capture those kids and finally MAKE THEM OUR SLAVES!! Rebecca: Better let me handle this, that thing would be too random for you. Don't you remember how epicly random Phineas and Ferb's crazy mental house was?? Selena Gomez: Oh yeah... Mochlum: (pops out of barrel) Lol, they suck. (radios Bunker) Bunker, it turns out Fred is the spy. AND THEY ARE PLANNING ON USING THE IMPOSSIBLE KEYBOARD AGAINST US! ACF: (pops out of nowhere): HI! (gets mallet out) Prepare for...YOUR DOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM! Tornadospeed: (pops out of airvent) You guys are here too? Wow. Hey JB! How do you suppose to get the keyboard, huh! It's back at the Bunker at the deepest level! JB: TOO LATE! I GOT MY OWN ONE! (starts playing Keyboard cat song on Impossible Keyboard) Mochlum: OH NO! (disinigrates) Tornadospeed: DAFUQ? HOW DID YOU MAKE YOUR OWN? AN IMPOSSIBLE KEYBOARD REQUIRES CONTERENTIUM AND ONLY I KNOW HOW TO GET IT! Mochlum: Well uh... I did... and told somebody... then forgot... Tornadospeed: YOU FOOL! BECAUSE OF YOU HES GONNA MURDER US ALL! JB: (uses keyboard to go to Mochlum's image and delete, causing Mochlum to die) Tornadospeed: I gotta get my keyboard before it's too late! (runs like Sonic) JB: (follows him) Tornadospeed: (arrives) NOW WHERE IS MY KEYBOARD? JB: I HAVE IT! (grabs it) THANKS FOR THE ADMISSION! (plays both of the keyboards at the same time to the tune of "Friday", opening a black hole.) Tornadospeed: Well, I guess everyone I know is doomed! :D Bye world! (gets sucked into the black hole) Mochlum: (rises from barrel) I CAN BEAT THE IMPOSSIBLE KEYBOARDS! JB: How do you suppose you'll do that? Mochlum: LET'S FIGHT GIANT BLACK HOLES WITH GIANT VOIDS! (gets out Chaos Heart) JB; OH NO! THE TWO NEGATIVE FORCES TOGETHOR MAKE... Mochlum: A HAPPY FORCE! JB: LOOK! (the keyboards, black hole, and void merge into a puppy) Everyone: AAAAAAHHHH! IT IS SO CUTE! Tornadospeed: I think we have all learned are lesson today. Mochlum: But we already know it so why bother repeating it? Tornadospeed: Indeed. Narrator: THE END! Meap: MEAP! (Wait! The song) Dan: Ugh. I'm leaving. (leaves) (everyone (but TS) starts singing It's Gonna be Fine) THE ENDZ! Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:The Bunker Category:Season 1